


Streaked

by nitohkousuke



Series: MadaTobi Week 2019 [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmarks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 09:30:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20172016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitohkousuke/pseuds/nitohkousuke
Summary: MadaTobi Week Day 5 - SoulmatesTobirama then touches Madara's other hand, the only other skin that's visible besides his face. When he pulls back there's a blue mark where his hand was...and his finger tips are Madara's crimson red.“You-” Madara starts staring at him with wide eyes. “There's no way? How long have we known each other? Have we never?”  Madara reaches over and grabs Tobirama's wrist, leaving a crimson mark around it.“No. Apparently we haven't.”





	Streaked

“Why are you staring at me like that?” Hashirama whines as Tobirama continued to shoot him a glare, as if he wasn't aware of the Uzumaki red lip mark on his face. “It's totally normal to have marks from your wife!” Tobirama continued to glare at him as Hashirama whined as if he wasn't current Hokage of Konoha.

It was true that if you had found your soul mate, there was little you could do to remove the marks they usually planted on you from skin to skin contact. However, perhaps right before a large political meeting was a little less than socially acceptable. Hashirama was lucky that he had an aura about him that made everyone like him, or this would be a larger problem.

“Besides, Tobi!” Hashirama slung his arm around his brother's shoulders. “Maybe you'll find the man of your dreams at this meeting. There's going to be so many people and hand shakes are a must! Oh my baby brother, finally meeting his soulmate! Not that it's bad that it took you so long, these things are important matters.”

“Oh, quiet.” Tobirama rolled his eyes hard as he continued to organize papers in the room for the politicians' arrival. “I'd rather not meet them here. That would mean they were from a foreign country and I would most likely have to leave here to live with them. We could use more foreign bonds but...” But this was his home. The village would also burn down without him. Madara could do a lot without him, but Hashirama really did need both of them to keep the village running. It had taken him a long time to admit that. “Perhaps I am unmarked, Aniue. In the shinobi world that is more common...” Or his soulmate had perished long ago in the wars. In today's day in age, more and more people were meeting their soulmates, now that senseless death had plummeted in numbers, but death was still a thing.

Tobirama didn't need a soulmate anyway. His life was fine the way it was. Though the elders grew impatient demanding he then marry outside of soul bonds and provide them with more main branch children. He loved children really, but he wasn't sure he could be responsible for a baby all the time. Sometimes, he hated to admit it, he wasn't responsible for his own health. Paperwork? That was fine. Political matters? Sure. Not staying awake for a week straight to work on science experiments? Difficult. He was more than capable of forgoing sleep for other people, but he knew it had its effects.

Madara had been the one to drag him out of his lab after throwing onigiri at him till he woke up, face down in paperwork. When Madara was the one who preventing him from self-combusting due to his somewhat manic tendencies, he knew that said a lot about his own personal self care. Though he was the one who stopped Madara from literally self-combusting in the streets when people picked fights with him and he was also the one who prevented Madara from digging political holes for the Uchiha clan because he thought the Hyuuga clan or literally anyone honestly were being purposefully rude.

They often were, but there were betters ways to deal with it then to yell and challenge the person to a fight.

“TOBI!” Hashirama yelled after apparently ranting to the point of tears for the past few minutes. “How could you ever think you were unmarked?! Don't worry, I will find your soulmate. Trust in me!” He did in fact trust Hashirama with his life....on most things.

“Please clean your tear marks before the officials arrive...” Not that Hashirama wouldn't break out into tears at some point during an emotional speech. Still, he should look somewhat respectable before the meeting. Please.

“Is that tree bastard already crying?” Madara rolls his eyes as he enters the room bringing in the extra equipment they had almost forgotten. His hair is slightly less of a birds nest than usual, actually brushed slightly and pulled back into a ponytail. Madara does actually attempt to make himself presentable in other's company. He hates having his neck exposed as he hates having most of his skin exposed.

The Uchiha clan is like that. Skin contact is how someone meets their soulmate, and the more skin a person reveals, the easier it is for someone to learn of their soulmate. The easier it also becomes for people to realize who someone's soulmate was and use it against them. No one could blame Madara after they'd found out the manipulation the clan had been experiencing since its creation.

Most Uchiha found their matches in interesting ways, like Izuna who'd figured it out after Touka left a huge silver fist print in the center of his face the first time Izuna had pissed her off. He had dazedly told her he was in love long before he'd realized the punch had left a mark. That was common for Uchiha...to learn of their marks from battles, from spars.

A man like Uchiha Madara who had only ever been hit skin to skin in combat gave little opportunity for anyone to reveal they were soulmates. Madara acted like he was unaffected, but he knew he wasn't fooling anyone. There were comments he'd made from time to time that were more bitter than he intended them to be.

“Oh! Madara! Maybe you'll find your soulmate during this meeting too!” Hashirama had gestured to Madara's hands, devoid of his usual gloves. “Are you finally putting yourself more out there? I want to attend your wedding one day, and be able to cry as I recount our childhood...”

“I think a politician is the last person Madara needs as a soulmate” Tobirama mutters, rolling his eyes. A potential relationship between Madara and some foreigner was the last thing this village needed. They could barely keep him in check with people that lived here.

“Excuse me.” Madara hissed at him. “Not that I want some stuff politician who probably forgets to eat over doing paperwork, but I am more than capable of managing my own affairs.” Madara had only almost destroy clan relations once in the last month...that he was aware of. To be fair, the Hyuuga bastard implied that the Sharingan was inferior and no one could blame him for lighting the ends of his hair on fire.

“Right. I'll just let you manage on your own without me then.” Tobirama didn't have to look at Madara to see the furious look on his face. “I'm sure you won't accidentally cause a civil war because someone said something you don't like.” Madara wasn't going to mention that actually the last thing that Tobirama had interfered with was someone who'd made a rather rude comment towards Tobirama, and Madara was defending his honor. Tobirama just let people say things about him like he didn't care. How did someone do that? They called him an abomination and he just took it. It didn't matter that Madara had done that once too. The man did too much for this village for people to shit on him.

“Oh, shut your mouth.” Madara starts but one of the secretaries nervously pops in to tell them that people are arriving. He was going to run back to the compound to grab his gloves before the meeting had started. He hadn't meant to forget them, but he supposed there was nothing he could do now. He'd been too distracted by the conversation.

What were the chances of meeting his soulmate at some stupid international political conference anyway?

INSERT BREAK HERE

“Tobirama.” Hashirama had said in a voice that made him nearly drop all of his paperwork. It was serious and then man never used his full name unless it was dire. Of course, what Hashirama considered dire was...a broad spectrum...but it sounded serious.

“What happened?” Considered they just had a major political meeting, it was likely something serious did happen.

“Your hand!” Hashirama than practically squealed grabbing his right hand where the brush of red had made its mark. “Could it be? Tobi! Your soulmate was in this room!” Tobirama tried to rip his hand back from his brother who was practically rubbing his face on it.

“That could be a lot of things. Blood. Skin discoloration. How do you know its a soul mark?” Because it really could. Red was a terrible color to have as your mark. It was so commonly mixed up for other things. How many times could someone have made their mark only to have it gone unnoticed in a time of war? How many times had it been mistaken for heat or embarrassment?

But the mark on his hand was so clearly from someone else and there was nothing in smell or texture or sensation that implied it was anything other than a soul mark...

“Madara!” Hashirama yelled wrapping his arms right around the other, who had been deep in thought with his glasses on his face as he sorted documents from the meeting. “Tobirama met his soulmate at the meeting. We have to figure out who it is!” Madara tried to swat Hashirama away as he squinted at the fine print. Tobirama would have to lecture the other one into getting his eyes healed again if he really was having that much issue reading.

“That's great for him. Finally he can have the stuffy politician meant for him.” There's bitterness in Madara's tone. He doesn't mean it. Why would he care? It absolutely doesn't matter.

Tobirama looks over to quip back at him only to see a dark blue splashed across his hand. That's a fair more obvious mark. There's no way it's anything other than a soul mark, and Tobirama pauses thinking things over. The mark on his hand is a dark crimson...the same kind that Madara wears for armor. The blue that Madara has on his hand is the blue of his armor.

There's no way. There's absolutely no way. How long have they known each other? Hadn't they crossed paths? Hadn't they sparred? But often their fights were gunbai against sword, jutsu against jutsu. Madara often wore gloves and they had never really had a reason to be physically intimate with the other. Originally, that was because they hated each other, and now it was simply that, they were both private people. Any touches were clothing to clothing.

Any time they might have touched during their clans fighting would have had them distracted for the other. Madara's mark could easily be confused for a wound, and Madara was preoccupied enough to completely miss Tobirama's.

“Madara!! Your hand!” Hashirama cried now rubbing Madara's hand against his face. “My brother and my best friend have both found their matches!” Hashirama proceeds to go into a rant about wedding planning and knowing it was going to happen all along. Madara seems dumbfounded staring at the blue like he can hardly believe it.

Tobirama isn't sure what possess him, but he walks over, the room feeling silent even though its filled with Hashirama's rambling. Madara doesn't even look at him when he walks over, too busy staring dumbly at his hand.

Tobirama then touches Madara's other hand, the only other skin that's visible besides his face. When he pulls back there's a blue mark where his hand was...and his finger tips are Madara's crimson red.

“You-” Madara starts staring at him with wide eyes. “There's no way? How long have we known each other? Have we never?” Madara reaches over and grabs Tobirama's wrist, leaving a crimson mark around it.

“No. Apparently we haven't.”

The room is actually silent for once as Hashirama has realized what has happened. That silence is almost immediately replaced with louder crying.

“My baby brother and my best friend?! This whole time. I'm so sorry I didn't notice. I've failed the both of you. But it's fine...I'll make it up in planning the best wedding yet.” Hashirama patted them both on the back hard before running out of the room, partially probably to leave them with the paperwork using this now as an excuse.

“The whole village is going to know now” Tobirama deadpans. “I'm not ashamed..I only...”

Madara grabs him by the collar, practically knocking the paperwork off, smashing their lips together. “There was no way to prevent Hashirama from telling the whole shinobi world about this. Let him have his fun.” Madara looks ridiculous with his blue plastered across his lips, almost as ridiculous as the fact they had known each other for so long and not know.

“...You're absolutely right. Let's finish this paperwork I guess...”

This feels like the right time to find this out. Had they known earlier, it would have ended in flames, but now as Madara draws red streaks across his arms as he accidentally touches him as they finish the paperwork, he knows this was the right time.


End file.
